Separation
by Taisaya-Ryu
Summary: Four orphan friends from earth are sucked into Mär heaven because of a simple wish to get away from their world. When they landed, one of them was separated from the rest, only to be found in Chess no Koma's hands. And what does this Caldian prophecy mean
1. Chapter 1

**Taisaya I'm starting another Mär story! I just want to see how well this story does, It's called**** Separation. The main characters (Thats are all OCs) are Tenshi, Akuma, Hoshi, and Arashi.**

**Summary: Four orphan friends from earth are sucked into Mär heaven because of a simple wish to get away from their world. When they landed, one of them was separated from the rest, only to be found in Chess no Koma's hands. And what does this Caldian prophecy mean? What does it have to do with them?**

**_----An ancient prophecy foretold their arrival, but no one knew when they would come… The Angel, Tenshi no Shinrai. The demon, Akuma no Uragiri. The Star, Hoshi no Yume. The Storm, Arashi no Tengoku.----_**

****

**Disclaimer: I own Tenshi, Akuma, Hoshi, and Arashi. I don't own Mär.**

* * *

Chapter One: Wish

"Akuma! Wake up!" Tenshi said, shaking her friend's shoulder.

His eyes slowly opened and he looked up at the girl, "What? I was having a good dream!" He said groggily

She sighed, "School is over, and we'll miss Arashi's birthday party!"

He opened his eyes wider, "School's over already? Took long enough!" he said, getting up and walking toward the door. Tenshi followed him.

"So where's Hoshi?" Akuma asked. They were walking home. Most of the other students took the bus or a car, they didn't have that kind of luxury.

"She's with Arashi, waiting for us!" Tenshi replied,

He sighed, Akuma was always a slacker, he never paid attention in class, and all he had was his friends, nothing else. He looked at her face, there was a large cut. Tenshi was the opposite of Akuma; she was smart, paid attention in class, did her homework and never got in trouble. When she noticed he was staring at the cut, she covered it with her hand, "What happened?" he asked

"Nothing!" she replied

"Come on, what could you have done to get that scratch?" he asked moving her hand

"…Shoushin, he… pulled a knife on me…"

"Damn Bastard, didn't you tell a teacher?!" He asked

"Yes…"

"And what did she do?"

"Nothing. The teachers just ignored me…" Tenshi said, looking down at the ground

"They do that to all of us. As long as we don't have parents, they know they can't get in trouble!" Akuma yelled, "And that bastard Shoushin won't get in trouble either! Ten, you have to stick up for yourself!" Things like this happened to the group often. Teachers knew they couldn't get sued or fired if they didn't have parents to do it for them. They were too young. Shoushin was the worse of all the tormenters they had to face. Akuma and him would get into fights often, only to have a teacher come and yell at Akuma even if it wasn't his fault or he didn't start it. People like him often used the orphans as a way to get rid of their anger.

"I can't… they'd hurt me anyway…" she replied

"Still! Stand up for yourself!" he yelled

"… I'm not you…" Tenshi replied, Akuma stayed quiet the rest of way to the orphanage.

A half hour later they arrived at the orphanage, It was a small building, and an old one at that. The walls were covered in green vines. Some parts of the building were falling off. Not many kids were submitted into the orphanage, the age groups were separated by rooms. Tenshi, Hoshi, Arashi, and Akuma shared a room, although they were different gender, They didn't have enough money for a cake so they got a cupcake instead. It was only for Arashi, since it was his birthday.

"Happy birthday, Arashi!" Akuma and Tenshi greeted at their door when Arashi answered

"Took you guys long enough!" Arashi said with a hint of laughter in his voice, welcoming his friends into the room.

"So what's it like to be 16, Ara-san?" Tenshi asked

"You don't have to call me 'Ara-san', Ten, It feels just like being 15" Arashi replied

"I've got the cake!" Hoshi said as she sat down on the floor, cross-legged. She placed the cake in the middle where everyone would sit.

"Thanks Hoshi" Arashi said, sitting next to her. Akuma sat next to him and Tenshi after that. "What happened top your face Ten?"

"N-nothing! It'll go away! Don't worry about me!"

"Come on Tenshi! It looks pretty nasty, tell us what happened" Hoshi said

"She got attacked by Shoushin" Akuma stated, Tenshi's shoulders dropped, "he pulled a knife this time" Normally, he used his bare fists, but for him to pull a knife, something must have really pissed him off.

"It's nothing really…"

"It could get infected" Arashi stated, getting up

"Arashi, its fine, just sit down and relax" Tenshi said, he sighed and sat down "Blow out the candle and make a wish!"

He smiled and then blew the blazing flame out with one breath, "I wish we could get away… away from this world, it obviously hates us and wants us gone. We don't belong here, we don't belong anywhere—what the hell?" he exclaimed, the room turned dark and a door appeared.

The strange door opened in front of them. Tenshi grabbed on to Akuma's arm as the wind blew from the opened doorway. Hoshi moved herself behind Arashi.

A ghost like creature appeared and stared at the teens. It looked at the die in its hand and smiled. "The Tunnel—" he gestured toward the door "—is open. But how many are to go? One? Two? Three? Or all four?" it asked, the teens stayed quiet. "Can you see?" it asked

"A-Akuma… what's going on…?" Tenshi asked

"I-I have no clue" he replied, eyes never leaving the ghost.

"Can you see?" it asked again, a bit more forcefully

"Y-yes… I can…" Arashi said

"M-me too…" Hoshi said behind him

"I-I think I can…" Tenshi spoke

"Y-yeah… What is this place…?" Akuma asked

"Really?" The ghost said, it dropped the die, "Let us see who will enter! Ho!" the die landed on four, "Four! All four of you may enter!"

"Where?" Arashi asked, Slowly standing up, "Enter where?"

"You must enter to find out!" the ghost said

Tenshi sighed and stood up along with Akuma and Hoshi, they looked nervous, but calm. Akuma looked at the ghost and then at the door. He gulped and ran through the door. "Akuma!" Tenshi, Hoshi, and Arashi yelled

"Get him back!" Arashi yelled at the ghost

"I cannot"

"Bastard!" he swore, "Come on!" he held out his hand for the two girls, they took it and jumped into the door. The door closed and the room started to fade

"Welcome, To Mär heaven" the ghost said before the darkness in the room disappeared and so did he, "Angel, Demon, Storm, and Star have entered! Prophecy starts now!" was what he said before he disappeared into the dim light of the room.

* * *

**Taisaya: Well, thats the end of chapter one! Enjoy! Oh, I might not review for a while because I have a sleep away camp to go to on Sunday. It runs until Saturday but I might not update until next sunday. Sorry. Same goes with my Switching Sides Story. R&R! Tell me what you think of the idea!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Taisaya: I'm back! Nya, camp was awsome! I wrote this quickly, so there may be some mistakes! Sorry, I wanted to update this quickly, so it didn't have a chance to go to my Beta-reader, Momo. Sorry!**

**EDIT: I had to make it a Two day walk, I messed that up, I know, forgive me!! -bows-**

**Disclaimer: I own Tenshi, Arashi, Akuma, and Hoshi. And this twisted plot! I don't own Milk Crown, Nagi, or Yamato (Read and you'll know what I'm ranting about!)**

* * *

Chapter 2: Welcome to Mär Heaven! (or Mär hell if you're Akuma!)

"Tenshi! Ten you have to see this!" Arashi yelled, shaking Tenshi back and forth in his arms. Her eyes cracked open in a glare, he smiled, "Good, you're awake!"

"What… What happened…?" Tenshi looked around to see only Arashi and Hoshi, "Where's Akuma?!"

"I don't know… he wasn't here when I woke up…" Arashi said, Tenshi's face fell

"It's okay Tenshi! You know Akuma, he can take care of himself!" Hoshi stated, Tenshi looked up with a slight smile.

"No he can't, he's nothing without us." Arashi said, her face fell again

"Argh! Arashi! You're no help! Bad Ara Bad!" Hoshi yelled, hitting Arashi over the head

"Na! Hoshi stop!"

"Nai! Bad Ara! Bbbaaaddd!"

"I'm not a dog!" Arashi yelled, making Hoshi stop

"Fine!" Hoshi huffed

"Thank you"

"Where do you think Akuma is, Ara-san?"

"He won't be that hard to find, knowing that twerp, he's causing trouble, like starting a fire, causing a riot, and so forth"

"Ara, that's not nice… although it is true… Akuma is known in school for causing trouble with others…" Hoshi sighed, "But you're right, he won't be that hard to find"

"Why don't we go there" Tenshi pointed to a castle a little ways off, may be a 2 day walk. They landed in the outskirts of it, but it was still sorta far away

"Eh? I didn't even see that…" Arashi muttered

"Blind baka" Hoshi smirked

"Would you shut up!"

"Let's go! Hoshi, you should stop bothering Ara-san, he's the oldest!"

"I don't care! He's still an idiot!" Tenshi sighed

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-Somewhere near Chess no Koma/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"AH DAMNIT! WHERE THE HELL AM I?!?!" Akuma yelled to the sky, "It's all so dark here… It reminds me of death… Wait… did that door send me to hell? Aw shit! I didn't want to go to hell! What did I do? So a skipped a few classes, started a few fights! It's not my fault…" he ranted, "What about Tenshi, Arashi, and Hoshi… Tenshi would never go to hell… she's to good… same with Arashi, well, Hoshi might..." he smiled to himself, "for hitting Arashi so many times…"

"Who's this screamer out here?" a voice called

"W-what? Who's there?" Akuma stood up and turned around, "Who are you?" there was a man behind him. A pointed black hat with long white hair and a black robe.

"Peta, of Chess no Koma"

"Chess no Koma? What the hell is that?" Akuma asked. Peta tilted his head and took a step closer to the black-and-blond-haired boy (Akuma dyes his hair, he gets money from his low paying job back on earth, or he steals it, Heheh… he's a little demon!) "D-don't get any closer!" he yelled

"You're not as tough as you act, what's your name?"

"A-Akuma"

"Akuma? Heh, a demon, huh?"

"What did you call me?!" he growled

"You don't even know what your name means" Peta chuckled, "You're not from Mär Heaven, aren't you?"

"Mär heaven? Where's that? Isn't this earth?" Akuma asked, confused

"An other worlder? Ha! This is perfect!" Peta Laughed

"What's so funny?!" he asked, _This place is called Mär heaven, IT LOOKS LIKE HELL! It should be Mär Hell…._

"I can help you find your friends"

"How the hell did you know that I was missing my friends?"

"… You yelled about them before, so a assumed that they were, now, come with me, and I can help you out"

Akuma stared at him for a bit, think about what he should do. He was on another world he knew nothing about. This guy seemed to now about the area, so what could he lose by going with him? "Fine"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

---TWO DAYS LATER (Let's say they survived on plants and what not... I messed this up! --;)

When Tenshi, Hoshi, and Arashi entered the city, the first thing they heard was cheering for something called 'Team Mär'. There was a large cluster of people surrounding a smaller collection of five teenagers and one Adult. The group came closer to get a better look.

Arashi walked up to one of the people in the crowd, "Excuse me, but me and my friends aren't from around here, do you know what's happening? Why is everyone cheering?" he asked

"Where on Mär could you come from to not know what's going on? Team Mär is fighting Chess no Koma in the war games!" the man yelled

"Mär? What's that?" Arashi asked

"Duh, this world! Did you hit your head?"

"_I _didn't but…" Arashi glared at Hoshi, who smiled, "What are they fighting over?"

"Chess no Koma is trying to take over this world! How can you not know that!"

"Know what, we'll ask someone else!" Hoshi huffed. She started pushing Arashi away from the man with Tenshi behind her. Hoshi easily got fed up with people who beat around the bush.

"Hey Ginta"

"What is it Jack?"

"Look at those three people, they're wearing the same clothes as you when you entered Mär, could they be from you're world?" he asked

"hm…" Ginta peered out to three teenagers off to the side. One girl had blond hair, like Nanashi, and blue eyes. Another girl had Black hair with two star clips and dark green eyes. And the boy had the top of his head covered in light brown hair, and the other half black hair, (If anyone reads Milk Crown, Milk Crown H, or Milk Crown Lovers, he looks like Nagi, but with different colors. I highly doubt that any of you have read it… I only heard of it because I found it in Germany, you can't find it in English, only if you download it. IT'S SO CUTE! I LOVE NAGI AND YAMATO!)his eyes were a rusty red color. All three of them were wearing the standard school uniform. But the boy had a dark blue tie, showing he was in a higher class then Ginta. "They do look like it…" Ginta ran up to them

Nanashi walked to Jack, "Where's he going?"

"He's going to check out those people, they could be from the same world Ginta is from"

"Ara-san… what are we going to do? I don't see Akuma anywhere…" Tenshi stated

"Maybe he's in a different town! I'm sure there's more then just this city!" he stated

"We could be looking for days… Akuma could be moving around as well. That could be a good thing and a bad thing" Hoshi said

"Exsuse me, are you from earth?"

* * *

**Taisaya: I don't have much to say, DEAL WITH IT! R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Taisaya: Sorry for the wait****…**** I don****'****t like this chapter much****…**** I****'****m not good at starting a Chapter, by Chapter 5 or so I should be used to this Story. Heheh, I****'****ve been writing Legend Riders and Switching Sides so much I forget about this story****…**** Oh, and if anyone has a Gaia account and they want to Join my Mär RP guild, CONTACT ME! I****'****m TaisayaRyu there as well! I****'****m trying to get as many people as possible on that Guild. (If you****'****ve looked, you****'****d notice that Arashi is my RP character)**

**Disclaimer: I own Arashi , Hoshi, Tenshi, and Akuma. Nothing else.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Demon of Betrayal

"Excuse me, are you from earth?"

Arashi, Hoshi, and Tenshi turned around to face a blond boy with bright blue eyes, "Um…yes…"

"Just like me!" Ginta smiled.

"L-Like you? Hoshi repeated.

"Yup! My name is Ginta Toramizu! I'm from Tokyo Japan!"

"Tokyo? That's were we're from as well."

"Really?"

Arashi nodded, "I'm Arashi or Ara for short."

"Hoshi!"

"Tenshi" Ginta looked over at Tenshi and studied her for a bit, "What…? Is there something on my face?"

Ginta smiled sheepishly and waved his hands signaling no, "Nah, I think I have seen you before though. Yeah, with a boy who had a different color hair almost every week," he smiled.

"You must be talking about Akuma," Hoshi stated smiling, "His hair is very hard not to miss."

Tenshi looked down at the thought of Akuma, "He should be here somewhere as well, we lost him when we entered Mär Heaven…"

"I haven't seen him—"

"H-he's alive!" a member of the crowd yelled in fear, "Back from the dead!"

Ginta turned around and smiled, "T-tom?! Hey Tom!" he waved, "How's it… going…?" he looked around at his teammates who were glaring at the man.

"Who is that guy?" Hoshi asked.

"I don't know," Arashi said.

"Why is everyone staring at him like that… did he do something wrong…?" Tenshi asked.

"Ginta," Alan, a member of Team Mär, started, "You have no clue who that man is, don't you?"

Ginta, Arashi, Tenshi, and Hoshi looked at him, "That's T-tom… right?"

"IT'S PHANTOM YOU IDIOT!"

"P-Phantom…?"_ The guy that killed boss__…__ boss__…__. My father__…__ It__'__s him__…__. IT__'__S HIM! _"MURDERER!" Ginta yelled.

"M-murderer?" the three repeated after him.

Phantom smiled, "Rolan…" he said, then a man, around 20 years old appeared behind him, He had golden brown hair and red-ish brown eyes, and a wide smile, "You did good today."

"T-Thank you, P-Phantom-sama!" he said gratefully.

Phantom nodded, "All of you have done well… the '13' seem to be interested as well" He looked down at the fear-filled crowd, when he saw Arashi, Tenshi, and Hoshi, he smirked. A group of twelve people appeared behind him, all of them, except for Rolan, an old man, and a pumpkin head had masks on. "Peta, can I ask you something?"

A man with a pointed hat, stepped up, "What is it?"

Nanashi, a thief, glared at him, "Peta…" he growled.

"What's wrong… um…?" Tenshi asked.

"Nanashi, and nothing" he looked at her with a softer face. Tenshi left that she had seen him before… but where…?

"Can you bring me that boy you found?" Phantom asked, Peta nodded and disappeared, a few seconds later, he returned, with Akuma.

"AKUMA!" Arashi, Tenshi, and Hoshi yelled.

"Guys!" he took a step forward, only to be blocked off by Phantom's arm, "Let me go down there, those are my friends I was telling you about!"

"I can't do that."

"What? Why?"

"You were destined to stay in Chess no Koma, Akuma no Uragiri," Phantom smirked, his words made Akuma freeze, and the witch, Dorothy, as well.

"Don't call Akuma that!" Tenshi shouted.

Akuma looked lifted his gaze to her, "Tenshi…"

Dorothy looked at the four, _They can__'__t be__…__ no__…__ they can__…__ Akuma, Hoshi, Tenshi, and Arashi__…__ Demon, Star, Angel, and Strom__…__ The prophecy, but how does Phantom know that? Only Caldians should know that__…__ unless__…__ Diana…!_

"Ginta" Phantom said, getting even more of Ginta's attention.

"What?" he asked fiercely

"I hate this world," His face turned fearsome and twisted, "I hate everything about it, the trees, the flowers, the rocks, the mountains, the towns, the cities, the animals, the water, but none of that sickens me as much as the humans."

"Are you not human? How can you hate them?" Hoshi asked out of turn, Arashi gave her a glare and she stood down.

Phantom tilled his head with a smirk, "I will tell you, I am not human, not anymore. They think and put themselves at the center of the universe, they hurt others, are jealous of each other, lie, kill, hate, think they are right," he looked at Akuma, "They are Demons of Betrayal" Akuma froze again, closing his eyes tightly as if he did not want him to go on. "That's why I want to kill them all. Chess no Koma were once human, but they were all thrown out by it, which is why we have all joined to together. We always have room for more," he smiled at Ginta, Tenshi, Hoshi, and Arashi.

Ginta glared at him, full of hate, "Go at hell!"

"Heh, what about you three? What do you say?"

"Never." Arashi glared, "I may have not been here long, I may, and do, know nothing about this world, but I'm smart enough not to join you."

"How could you say that and then ask us that?! Never!" Hoshi spat.

Tenshi shook her head, "No… you have my best friend, give him a choice too, it should not be just us!"

"Akuma-kun _has _no choice. He stays with us either way, even if he chooses to join you now, he will come back to us later. It's all written down in stone, whether you like it or not," Phantom stated.

"Why not just let me go anyway," Akuma asked.

"It would be a waste of energy, you will betray them soon enough."

"I would never betray my friends!" Akuma snapped.

"Yet you are the Demon of betrayal."

"Stop calling me that! I'm just Akuma!"

"Silence boy!" Peta snapped, Akuma calmed down, but he was ready to pounce on Phantom like a cat and a toy ball.

Phantom smirked at Akuma's actions, "Well, we should be going, Here, Ginta" he threw down a small blue marble to Ginta, "It's a stone for Babbo, use it well" He, the people behind him, and Akuma disappeared.

Everyone was silent. Tenshi's breath was shaky, as if she was about to cry. Arashi looked over at her, worry filled his eyes. Arashi was like the big brother of the group, Tenshi was the youngest and was always close to Akuma since they were young. "Tenshi…" he said.

She looked at the ground, "Why… Akuma isn't a demon…"

"…I know…"

"Then why?! Why was he calling him that?!" Tenshi yelled, Arashi stared at her with wide eyes, Tenshi never yells; it was a shock for him to hear that.

"It's because of a Prophecy" Dorothy stated, the three looked at her, confused

* * *

**Taisaya: Thank Momo for editing. Once again, sorry for the wait! R&R It'll make me happy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Taisaya: I've discovered. Arashi is a band! And it's pretty good!**

**Arashi: I can sing?**

**Taisaya: Yes. You're a group of (I think) five guys, and you can dance.**

**Arashi: ... -leaves-**

**Taisaya: -sigh- Ara... Anyway, I start school next tuesday! That means Slower updates! WEE!!! And I won't be able to start on chapter 5 for a while cause **

**1.) Patrick's birthday party is tonight and I'm going**

**2.) Saturday, I will be half dead from going to sleep soooo late (like Midnight XP) and waking up at 4:30 to watch Fullmetal Alchemist. **

**3.) Sunday is my middle school reunion! -heart- I GET TO SEE EVERONE!! I might have time to work on chapter 5 after that...**

**Arashi: You'll be watching D.Gray-Man...**

**Taisaya: That's right!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mär, (Or D.Gray-Man) I own Arashi, Hoshi, Tenshi (so many 'Shi's!) and Akuma. I have pictures posted of Akuma and Arashi posted on my profile, please look at my crappy pictures! ;**

* * *

Chapter 4: Getting Along

"A prophecy?" Tenshi repeated, "What are you talking about um… uh"

"Dorothy…"

"Dorothy-san?"

"It's nothing to worry about now."

"But—"

Arashi covered her mouth, "If you don't mind me asking, what are the rest of you're names, you had never introduced yourselves to us. We know Ginta and Dorothy's names, but the rest of you are?"

"Jack!"

"Snow-chan!"

"Nanashi."

"Alan."

"Alviss… and this is Bell" Alviss, the blue haired teenager, pointed at a fairy that was sitting on his spiky hair.

Hoshi bowed, "I'm Hoshi!"

"Arashi, and this is Tenshi" Arashi was still covering her mouth, she started to wave her hands up and down in annoyance, "Please excuse Tenshi, she's a bit, enraged."

"It's understandable," Dorothy said, "I'm guessing you all haven't got a place to stay, I'm sure the princess won't mind you staying in the castle"

"Castle!?" Arashi had let go of Tenshi and they all gawked.

"…yes."

"A Castle Ara! YAY!" Hoshi cheered.

"She's gotten over Akuma rather quickly…" Arashi mumbled.

"It makes me wonder if she really cares about Akuma-kun."

"Of course I do! But a Castle! Come on Tenshi! Remember when we were younger? And we used to place castle. Akuma was you're prince and Arashi was mine! It was all fun!!" Arashi blushed a bit and so did Tenshi. It brought back old memories that were lost of their childhood in the orphanage. They would often dream up things like that, Arashi and Akuma was fake fight to protect their '_princesses'_ from danger. "I'm guessing you remember!"

"Y-yes…" they both muttered.

After that, Ginta tried to use his Holy Guardian, Alice to remove a curse that was on Alan and Alviss. The three were confused because they both seemed fine. When the magic that was done, there was a Dog named Edward there that came out of Alan. This shocked them more then the kendama that turned into a women. Another shock was that the dog talked, they were used to dogs that just barked. Arashi went into 'Happy-animal-lover-mode' and started chasing after Edward. Hoshi grabbed the back of his tie and the collar and started scolding him. Apparently the tattoo that was covering Alviss' arm was the curse, They had thought it was just a normal tattoo and that Alviss was a 'sullen-tattoo-fairy-lover'.

"So you're a Real princess Snow?"

"Yup, it may be hard to believe, but…"

"No, no! I believe you!" Tenshi said, "It's just there are none in my world, and I have a feeling that Hoshi might have offended you because of her outburst of when we were younger… I'm sorry…"

"It's fine! Don't worry, you were just children, I understand" Snow smiled. Arashi, Tenshi, and Hoshi had to spend that night in another room because their rooms were being prepared for them Tenshi was in Snow's room, Arashi was with Alviss, and Hoshi was with Dorothy.

"So…"

"What?" Alviss snapped.

"What's you're problem dude?" Arashi asked, "You've been Mr. Angst since I've been here!"

"So? You're point!?" Alviss snapped back.

"You should have nothing to sulk about, you have a life!"

"_I_ should have nothing to sulk about? I have the whole world to sulk about! What about you? You have friends, you're not going to turn into a living corpse and serve a half-dead gay guy!"

"Okay, I know I'm in a weird world, but you're crazy if you believe that! I highly doubt there is half-dead guy here. How can a tattoo do that? It's impossible. You have no clue what happens in the real world when you're an orphan. People treat you like crap because they know there is nothing we can do to stop them."

"I don't care if you believe me or not, but that guy who took you're friend, the demon boy, away was him!" Alviss huffed.

"That guy looked like a normal human to me, I would say something about his hair, but it looks like you have a strange hair color as well. So I won't continue."

"There is nothing wrong with my hair! What about yours? No one has two different hair colors, what are you? A freak?" Alviss snapped, glaring at Arashi's blond and brown hair. Never tell Alviss he has a strange hair color…

"You got a problem with my hair!? At least it's not blue! What do you do? Dye it?"

"I don't…" Alviss sighed, "Just go to bed."

"What if I'm not tried!?"

"Then that's you're fucking problem!"

"Angst Teen!"

"Gaudy-haired Freak!"

"Emo!" (Momo's gonna kill me for that…)

"What the hell is emo?!"

"Look it up and you'll find yourself!" Arashi yelled.

Dorothy sighed, "The boys are fighting…" She had the room next to Alviss, she and Hoshi could hear their words clearly

"That's strange, Ara-san usually doesn't yell like that…" Hoshi stated, "He normally tries to stop fighting."

"They're both all at it. Alviss is the opposite if this as well, he's the quiet one."

Hoshi sighed "We do not question _why_ boys fight, but just know that they do and we leave it at that!"

Dorothy laughed. "True…"

"Dorothy-san?"

"Yes?" she smiled at the fact that someone called her '-san'.

"What's the prophecy that you were talking about? That involved Akuma-kun" Hoshi asked.

Dorothy looked at her, "…I don't know much about it, and all I remember is that Akuma is the demon of betrayal… Nothing else" she lied, but Hoshi is, well… dense and didn't realize this, so she nodded.

"Okay, but if you remember any of it at all, can you tell Tenshi, he's really worried about Akuma."

"They did seem very close… If I do remember any of it, I will tell her, don't worry" Dorothy said.

"Ohh! Thank you Dorothy-san!" Hoshi cheered.

"THAT'S IT! I'M LEAVING!" –Arashi

"THAT'S FINE BY ME!" –Alviss

Arashi slammed the door shut, causing the room to shake. "…"

Arashi walked down the hall with a pillow, "He's so annoying! God! I'd rather be stuck with a 50' snake!" he shivered, "I hate snakes!" he stopped walking and threw his pillow at the wall and sat down on next to it.

"What's wrong with you?" It was Alan.

"Nothing" Arashi snapped.

Alan glanced at him, "Aren't you sleeping in Alviss' room tonight?"

"I was supposed to, but a rabid wolverine is friendlier then him!" Arashi remarked.

"…A wolverine…?"

"Think of an appalling rat the size of a medium-sized dog with sharp teeth, that's a wolverine." Alan nodded.

"So you're going to sleep out here?"

"Yes" Arashi closed his eyes.

Alan sighed, "Fine, tell me if you see any of those wolverines so I can compare it to Alviss…"

He opened his eyes, Alan was staring at him, "What?"

"Nothing, enjoy your night" he walked off.

"…What's his deal?"

Alan walked into Gaira in the hallway, "Is that him, Alan?"

He smirked, pulling out his cigar and lighting it. After a puff, he sighed, "Yeah… He looks just like her…"

"When are you going to tell him?"

"…" he sighed again, "I don't know…"

**Taisaya: Let's see how many comments I get from that emo remark. **

**Hoshi: Arashi's in trouble-- Arashi's in trouble--**

**Arashi: Thanks Hoshi, you're so kind…**

**Hoshi: I know!**

**Taisaya: R&R Please! Thank Momo for editing!**


End file.
